Population growth and increased use of electrical energy by families and businesses are creating a need for new and expanded power plants. The problem is that power plants require large amounts of money and time for construction. In many cases political and investment criteria have postponed or eliminated the construction of new plants. Further, the construction and expansion of such plants are not favored in view of the environment. Consequently, certain areas have encountered or been threatened with brown-outs and a need to reduce and/or ration the consumption of electricity.
A further problem relates to a reluctance by many companies and individuals to reduce their use of energy. For example, many individuals in homes, offices, theaters and the like are reluctant to raise their thermostats even a few degrees during hot summer months. This problem is exacerbated by many relatively well off individuals who will pay a premium price to consume more than their fair share of electricity at the expense of poorer families who may not be able to pay increased costs for energy.
As a result, there has been a concerted effort to develop methods and apparatus for controlling power consumption. For example a U.S. Patent of Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,361 ('361) discloses a method and apparatus for controlling power consumption. As disclosed therein, a method and apparatus for controlling power consumption of a facility, building or collection of one or more devices by load shedding when power consumption is above, or is predicted to be above, a preselected setpoint as for example during periods of peak load. The apparatus and method disclosed in the '361 patent optimizes power usage and reduces demand during peak usage. The Lane patent also discloses the situation of a supermarket which refrigerates food products. Supermarkets typically use artificial product core temperature sensors or direct insertion product sensors to continuously monitor the refrigerated temperature of perishable products. A controller constantly monitors these temperatures to allow a precise load shedding routine to be implemented.
A further approach for reducing the consumption of electric power is disclosed in a U.S. Patent of Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,450 ('450). As disclosed therein, an electro-optical, automatic meter reader enables a consumer to view and manage power consumption through a browser. A sensor is attached to a bracket and mounted to the outside cover of a utility meter without modification of the meter or removal of its housing. A data-collector stores data obtained from the sensor via a serial port which may also provide power for the sensor thus avoiding use of a dedicated power supply. The data-collector connects to a computer which provides a centralized object through which to view and manage power consumption. The real-time and combined historic data can be used to forecast whether usage will fall above or below a predetermined usage level at the end of a given period of time. In response to a forecast exceeding the level, the computer displays the appropriate graph in a red colored bar within a quantity vs. time chart. The computer may control power consuming devices. A communication system may also be established for remote management by the consumer or by the utility company for its own billing and management purposes.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a need and a potentially large commercial market for an improved system for monitoring and controlling the consumption of electric energy in accordance with the present invention. There should be a large demand for such systems since the systems conserve energy, reduce the likelihood of brown outs or interruption in the supply of electrical power. It is also believed that the use of the system in accordance with the present invention will enable power companies to postpone or scale back the need for new and expanded power generating plants and result in a more balanced distribution of power to everyone on the grid.
In addition to the above, the cost of implementing the systems in accordance with the present invention should be considerably lower than the cost of building new power plants and should be implemented in far less time than the time required to expand or build new plants. The system in accordance with the present invention should be relatively inexpensive to install, durable in operation and readily accessible for maintenance, reduce environmental pollution and encourage individuals and organizations to use electrical energy more efficiently.
It is also contemplated that the system in accordance with the present invention can be combined with the other systems such as those disclosed in the Lane, '361 patent for added advantages.